


I Didn't Know What I Was Planning to Confess

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot, because I tend to make my hamburr fics not happy, did i mention this is happy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aaron Burr had a hard time to keep up with Hamilton. But he loved every second of it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon on how Alex tells Burr that he loves him  
> XOXO!~ Aida

Dating Alexander Hamilton was like dating rain in Arizona. Sometimes it’d pour non-stop, like the days when Alex works himself sick. Other times it’d be with harsh rain or soft rain, similar to his debates. It’s hard to keep up with the weather during rainy seasons in Arizona. Aaron Burr had a hard time to keep up with Hamilton. But he loved every second of it.

They’ve been together for sixth months now. Burr never really figured him out. Not to say he doesn’t  _ anything  _ about him. No, he can read Hamilton very well. Most of the times. Every now and then something different will happen that he wasn’t prepared for.

Take this very moment for instance.

Right now Alexander was going off about how Burr needed to take a stance on this upcoming protest. It was about something that was real important to the both of them, but Burr knew that if he joined the press would be over him. He didn’t want that. He didn’t  _ need _ that right now. Hamilton disagreed. Like always.

“I know you’re proud of your family name and you’d do anything to not tarnish it, but this wouldn’t! It’d help you. Show that you’re changing with times and not falling victim to ‘back in my day’ syndrome. Honestly, I love you but how do you not see this?”

Burr felt his stomach drop. He heard silent gasps from their friends. Alexander kept taking. In fact he was speeding up. He knew what he said and he was trying to move past it so no one would question.

“Alexander,” Burr tried to interrupt but Alex didn’t stop.

Burr tried two more times before restoring to a tactic he did before they were dating. When he needed Hamilton to shut up.

“Hamilton!” he shouted, which caused Alex to stop.

It was quiet for a moment and he could tell Alex’s heart was racing. All their friends were hanging on the edge of their seats. Burr broke the silence by moving forward  to kiss boyfriend. Alex practically melted into the kiss. 

“I love you too,” Burr told him, pulling away from the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> infinity2375 suggested that I add a bonus chapter of reactions.  
> So here we go!  
> XOXO!~ Aida

**Lafayette:**

When Hamilton rushed out ‘I love you’ Lafayette nearly had an heart attack. It was no secret that he disapproved of Burr. He’s still waiting for Burr to do something stupid and ruin this relationship. Yet there Alex was, accidentally confessing his love. He hated to admit it, but Burr interrupting Hamilton so he could respond was... Cute. Even if Burr got on his nerves. He will deal with it for Alexander.

 

**Hercules:**

Every romantic comedy Mulligan had seen with Eliza was actually coming to life. The silent gasps, the shocked but happy look on Burr’s face, Alex rushing his words. It was such a rom-com scene. He could literally see this playing out but between Jennifer Aniston and Ben Stiller. (He really likes  _ Along Came Polly _ , okay?). Still, that aside, it was cute and even Lafayette looked moved by it. Which was saying something.

 

**John:**

Laurens is a sucker for happy endings. He is also a sucker for drama. Those ten seconds where Burr was silent, followed by the three attempts to get Alex’s attention was intense. He was ready to either punch Burr or hug Alexander. Instead, and much to his relief, he was clapping instead. They were cute. It was true. A bit too cute at times, but then Alex starts being obnoxious and light hearted “fighting” would take place. Now there’s probably going to be more of that.  _ Great. _

 

**Eliza:**

Eliza has always been jealous of Burr. Sometimes it was obvious, but she mostly hid it well. When she heard Alex confess that he was in love with Burr something changed within her. She always had a secret hope that Hamilton might break up with Burr. She would then try to take her chance with him. Yet, here Hamilton was, in love Aaron Burr. Eliza was really happy for him. So happy, that her jealously sort of just, disappeared. Sort of.

 

**Angelica:**

Along with Eliza, Angelica is jealous of Burr. She hid it well, better than her sister. If Alex ever broke up with Burr, she knew she’d give Eliza a chance first. Now though, now she doesn’t have to worry about that. Nothing won’t get between her and Eliza. On top of that, Alexander is happy. She may not be with him, but she will always have Eliza. They’ll move on in time.

 

**Thomas:**

Thomas, like Eliza and Angelica, was also jealous of Burr. Of course, he’d rather jump out of a plane than admit that. He wasn’t exactly pleased with this display. Hamilton looked happy, and despite his best to ignore it, there was something of peace within him. It’s not like he was in love or head over heels for Alex. He just felt happy that Alexander was happy. Not that anyone would believe him if he admitted that. Which he won't.

 

**Madison:**

Madison didn’t have any strong feelings. He smiled at Burr’s response. The guy needs someone like Hamilton in his life. James knew Jefferson had a thing for Hamilton, but in his own quiet opinion, Burr is a much better match. They actually agree on things. They just differ on how to take action. Most of the time, of course.

 

**And Peggy:**

Ew. Couples.


End file.
